1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual assembly processes and more particularly relates to a computer program product, and apparatus, system for managing a manual assembly to assemble a consumer product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer program product, apparatus and system are disclosed for managing a manual assembly sequence for assembling a consumer product.
Consumer products are often sold and shipped in a disassembled state to the customer. This saves cost and packaging expenses. Consumer products that are unassembled also permit a customer to more easily transport and move the product in preparation for assembly. Consumer products typically include printed instructions for assembling the consumer product. By following the printed instructions, in the proper sequence, the customer is able to assemble the consumer product.
Printed instructions may include text instructions, pictorial instructions, or a combination of these and may be provided in a variety of languages. Often successful assembly of the consumer product depends on the customer's ability to understand and follow the instructions in the proper sequence. Even carefully drafted instructions may not avoid improper assembly of the consumer product where the consumer is unwilling, inept, or incapable of following the written instructions. Many consumers find written instructions tedious, and difficult to reference, and hence ignore them completely.
Some consumers realize too late that they have incorrectly assembled all or part of the consumer product. Consumers, for instance, may assemble a set of shelves and discover they have glued certain parts together in error. The consumer is then forced to break the parts apart and attempt to reassemble them properly.
In addition, written instructions are limited in their ability to ensure that a consumer is using the proper parts for a particular assembly step. For example, connecting multiple bolts and nuts or other fasteners as part of an assembly step using conventional instructions may result in a consumer choosing the incorrect nuts or bolts and only discovering later that the bolts selected were the wrong length. Consequently, the consumer may have to reverse assembly steps in order to remedy the problem. Finally, written instructions are also limited in their ability to ensure that all the proper parts for the assembly are present in the package for the whole assembly or for a single assembly step. Typically, the user is instructed to verify the presence of the proper parts. However, in products including multiple similar looking parts, this step may be overlooked or not properly followed.